Differential amplifiers are electronic circuits that can amplify a differential input signal to generate a differential output signal. As an example, differential amplifier circuits can be implemented in any of a variety of electronic applications, such as audio and communications applications. Differential amplifiers can be designed to function in a variety of classifications. For example, a Class-A amplifier can provide the differential output signal as a scaled version of the differential input signal. However, in a Class-A amplifier, a sourcing output current always flows through a conducting output device, such that a Class-A amplifier can operate inefficiently with respect to power consumption. A Class-B amplifier can amplify the differential input signal through half of the wave-cycle of the differential input signal based on deactivating the conducting output device on alternating portions of the wave-cycle. However, Class-B amplifiers can be impractical for most applications. Additional amplifier types exist, such as a Class-AB amplifier which can function with characteristics of both Class-A and Class-B amplifiers.